La isla se hunde
by Marieth
Summary: Simplemente no entiendo tu actitud ¿Qué significan esas palabras?


**Antes que nada, una disculpa por los errores que pueda tener este fic, no tengo beta que me lo corrija por el momento (en realidad jamás la he tenido, pero bueno xD). **

**Este fic fue hecho en un momentito de inspiración hace unas cuantas horas gracias a la lluvia que cayó en la tarde, los personajes están un tanto OOC x.X una disculpa por eso también, asi que están advertidos.**

**Por último, FMA no me pertenece sino a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Disfruten.**

x-x-x-x

Le miré directo a sus ojos violetas, su cabello negro le hacía verse más pálido con la luz fría de las lámparas de la escuela, su figura delgada parecía temblar después de hacer esa simple petición.

-¿Me vas a responder hoy? –Dijo impaciente el muchacho que me detenía en el pasillo.

-No entiendo por qué me pides eso si nos la pasamos haciéndonos la vida difícil mutuamente –Le respondí, de extraña forma sus ojos brillaron y me pude reflejar en ellos, miré mi rostro confundido, mis ojos dorados esperaban encontrar lógica en esta situación y mi cabello rubio y largo salía ya de la trenza por tanto jalarlo durante esta conversación tan extraña –Confiesa qué es lo que pretendes, Envy.

-Pretendía llevarte al cine, la biblioteca, a donde quiera que vayas en una cita ¿tan difícil es eso de entender, Ed? –Abrí los ojos aun más si se podía, él jamás usaba mi nombre a menos que fuera estrictamente serio el tema.

-La verdad es que sí, no te entiendo para nada ¿te importaría por lo menos explicarme por qué tan interesado repentinamente? –Pregunté no aun muy convencido de todo esto.

-Responderé solo si aceptas salir conmigo –Parecía ya fastidiado de todo esto, por única vez estoy de acuerdo con su sentir, por lo que asentí casi de inmediato –Hago todo esto porque la isla se hunde.

Me quedé congelado en medio del pasillo, los demás estudiantes ya habían salido desde hacía un buen rato. Solo me le quedé mirando por unos momentos, él se preparaba para irse cuando lo detuve por el brazo.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir con eso! ¡Si esto es una broma juro que…! –Envy me interrumpió cubriéndome la boca con la suya, cada vez entendía menos todo esto.

-Pasaré por ti mañana a las seis, hasta entonces –Me dejó ahí parado sin esperar siquiera una respuesta mía o para contestar con algo coherente mi anterior pregunta ¿¡Qué demonios cree que hace!

Al día siguiente las cosas no fueron mejor, se presentó en mi casa sin dejar de portarse extraño, me regaló mis chocolates preferidos y saludó a mi madre, padre y hermano menor. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo a pesar de las insistencias de mi madre, Envy se había portado como todo un caballero con ella, eso simplemente es algo que no pasa, jamás. Fuimos al cine a ver cualquier cosa, ni siquiera íbamos con un plan definido, yo me encontraba más ocupado buscando una explicación a ese raro comportamiento.

Por más que pensé, no logré dar con un motivo que le orillara a todo esto, ni siquiera podía ser broma puesto que jamás era tan cruel.

El tiempo siguió pasando con esta situación, Envy seguía invitándome a salir y yo aceptaba tratando aun de descifrar todo este extraño teatro, cabe decir que jamás logré entender si había motivos ocultos tras la conducta de mi compañero. Cuando intentaba preguntar de nuevo los motivos que pudiera tener para su confesión tan repentina y para su cambio de personalidad, él solo me decía de nuevo esas palabras tan extrañas: "Porque la isla se hunde".

Aun si no logré saber lo que deseaba, si empecé a descubrir cosas interesantes, por ejemplo pude enterarme de cosas que nadie más sabía de Envy: su comida preferida, sus sueños para el futuro (jamás pensé que quisiera ser piloto en la fuerza aérea), incluso su situación familiar (sus padres jamás estaban en casa, el que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de la casa era su hermano mayor, Pride si no me equivoco).

Fueron un par de meses extraños, pero debo admitir que en ese tiempo me he sentido feliz, al principio de todo esto me enojaba y descolocaba que Envy se tomara tantas libertades conmigo, a tal grado de que besaba mis labios y mis mejillas a su maldito antojo; ahora encuentro todo eso reconfortante, las caricias de sus manos que antes servían para incomodarme, ahora me llenan de algo cálido, su presencia que llegó a ser odiosa ahora me es prácticamente indispensable.

No me siento feliz si no está… maldita palmera con patas ¿Cómo consiguió entrar en mi corazón en tan poco tiempo?

A mediados del año escolar, después de que llevaba casi seis meses de mi relación extraña con Envy, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

En todo el tiempo que salíamos, Envy solía quedarse en casa un día cada cierto tiempo, no me pareció extraño, al menos hasta que esos días empezaron a aparecer con más frecuencia en su agenda, si antes no lo veía una vez cada dos semanas, ahora de ley era que no lo vería dos días en una semana. Por si fuera poco, mi novio (si, es mi novio, no hay nada de extraño en ello) ya no me abrazaba como antes ¡Por los cielos, si a duras penas quería besarme!

Envy ya no usa las ropas ajustadas que adoraba tanto, ahora se pone camisas de manga larga y pantalones algo holgados, sus ojos tampoco brillan como antes, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se pronuncian más y más conforme los días pasan. Aun si le pregunto sobre estas cosas, él solo me dice lo mismo que cuando empezamos con esto: "No te preocupes, es solo que la isla se hunde"

¿Por qué no confía en mí si algo malo le sucede?

La situación continuó así por unas semanas más hasta que las cosas se fueron de control. Envy dejó de ir a la escuela un día, esto me caló profundo en el alma, él no me avisó de su ausencia, no me respondía al teléfono cuando llamaba para saber lo que pasaba, su familia no me daba razón de él. Rencor comenzó a nacer en mi alma, Envy perdía poco a poco todo el amor que llegué a tenerle, todo por su estúpida actitud y su abandono ¿Para qué se molestó en primer lugar conmigo si iba a abandonarme cuando se aburriera?

Una noche, mientras terminaba uno de mis trabajos finales recibí una llamada, no tardé mucho en reconocer el número que aparecía en el identificador, fue por ello que no respondí, dejé que la máquina lo hiciera por mí, él no tiene por qué buscarme más, nuestro remedo de relación puede darla por acabada.

-…Por favor responde… -Se escuchó la voz de Envy por el altavoz, pareciera que esta ebrio por la forma en la que está hablando… maldito bastardo. Esperó en silencio unos segundos cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no le iba a responder nadie -No debería decir algo tan importante de esta forma pero… te amo, solo quiero que lo sepas. Adiós.

La llamada se cortó después de eso. El lápiz que sostenía en mis manos tronó por la fuerza con la que sostenía el pequeño objeto ¿¡Cómo es que se atreve a decirme eso después de lo que ha hecho!

A la mañana siguiente, con el enojo aun fresco después de la llamada de mi ex novio, decidí plantarle cara en su casa aun si él es un maldito cobarde que no puede hacer siquiera eso. Toqué de forma brusca en la puerta de su casa, estuve así varios minutos hasta que de la casa vecina, salió una mujer mayor.

-Nadie te va a abrir –Dijo con calma y paciencia.

-¿Sabe usted en dónde están? –Pregunté con impaciencia, la mujer solo me miró con lo que parecía duda, al final sacó de su bolsillo una tarjetita blanca, en ella había una dirección escrita en letra temblorosa.

-Ellos me invitaron pero no puedo ir, tal vez a ti te sirva más que a mí –Me tendió la tarjeta con una sonrisa triste, le agradecí, algo extrañado por todo esto y partí a donde señalaba la dirección ahí escrita.

Al caminar por las calles y abordar el autobús no pensé que fuera a terminar en un lugar así, el piso gris y las paredes blancas parecían decir a gritos que lo que encontraría aquí no me agradaría en lo más mínimo, las personas que salían parecían carentes de vida y esperanza, el aroma me repelía como una fuerza invisible.

A pesar de todo entré, necesitaba ya respuestas a toda esta locura, mi corazón me pedía a gritos algunas explicaciones para encontrar paz.

No pensé encontrarlas de esta forma.

Los hermanos de Envy se encontraban sentados cerca de la pared, todos luciendo cansados, levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con mi presencia en la habitación, se les notaba algo enojados pero podía darme cuenta de que no era conmigo, sino con algo más. El hermano menor de Envy, Wrath se encontraba dormido en uno de los sillones que ahí se encontraban; Pride, el jefe de la familia se encontraba ausente en esos momentos al igual que Greed, Lust y Sloth estaban sentadas en una de las esquinas conversando.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunté al aire, la mayor de las hermanas, Lust me miró con lo que parecía lástima.

-No debiste venir, es mejor que regreses a casa, él no quería que lo vieras así.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Dije con voz temblorosa, quería respuestas cuando llegue, pero ahora temía por lo que pudiera encontrar con los hermanos de Envy. -¿Dónde está? Necesito saberlo.

El tono bajo de mi voz se tornaba cada vez más venenoso por el enojo y el miedo. Caminé unos pasos dentro de aquella habitación enorme y me paré al centro, a mi derecha logré ver una habitación, había una luz que brillaba levemente, dejando un ambiente cálido y a la vez extraño, dejé que mis pies me llevaran hacia allá sin importar los llamados de Lust.

Al entrar ahí me recibió un aroma fuerte peculiar, el ambiente enrarecido no ayudaba a lo que mis ojos habían encontrado: ahí se encontraba él tendido, sus manos aparentemente laxas al igual que su cuerpo, la palidez de su piel no dejaba de ser encantadora, y su cabello resaltaba en contra la superficie en la que yacía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Pregunté a Envy, sabía que no me iba a responder, sus ojos al igual que su boca se encontraban cerrados, las ojeras habían desaparecido extrañamente.

-Para ti no creo que tenga sentido lo que diga a su favor, pero él lo que menos quería era herirte, él comprendía que no le quedaba tiempo, pero a ti sí. –Lust me había seguido a la habitación sin que me diera cuenta, sus manos se encontraban sobre mis hombros, ella trataba de que apartara mi mirada de Envy, pero no lo iba a lograr. –No tuve muchas oportunidades de hablar contigo, pero debes saber que tienes mi gratitud eterna, lograste lo que nosotros no pudimos, lo hiciste feliz.

Ese fue el último día en el que pude ver a Envy, al día siguiente su cuerpo fue bajado a una fosa y cubierto con tierra húmeda.

Durante meses estuve lamentándome su ausencia, me sentí culpable de no haber levantado aquella vez el teléfono porque se atravesó mi orgullo, pude haberle dicho lo mucho que le amaba y lo que me dolía su ausencia, aunque sea pudo haberme dicho sus tontas palabras, pudo repetirme si quería que la isla se hundía.

Recordé esas palabras tiempo después de su funeral, fueron unos pocos días en realidad cuando volví a cruzarme con ellas. En clase la maestra de idiomas nos leyó una historia sobre una isla, una isla que se hundía.

La historia contaba que las emociones humanas vivían en ella, al saberlo todas huyeron menos una, esa emoción se quedó tan aferrada a ella que no la abandonó hasta el último momento, cuando ya no tenía medios para escapar, se hundiría con su adorada isla.

¿Tú eras esa isla y yo la emoción tonta que se quedó?

En las palabras de ese cuento entendí el por qué te me invitaste a salir en primer lugar, el por qué me dijiste que me amabas. Deseabas disfrutar cada minuto que te quedaba de vida, estabas enfermo y ya no tenías mucho tiempo, aun así decidiste pasarlo conmigo.

Lo que no pensaste es en cómo haría yo para seguir con mi vida, mi corazón se hizo trizas cuando te vi desaparecer en esa fosa, jamás me diste las respuestas. Mientras pensaba eso, llegaba el final de esa narración. Al final, aquella emoción no había muerto, le había sido otorgada otra oportunidad:

"_El único capaz de conseguir que el amor sobreviva cuando el dolor de una pérdida le hace creer que es imposible seguir adelante, es el tiempo… El tiempo es el que te salvó"_

En medio de la clase, solté una carcajada al tiempo que de mis ojos salían un par de lágrimas, mis compañeros no sabían que ocurría, mucho menos la enojada maestra. El maldito había pensado en todo, al final se sale con la suya.

Entonces, el tiempo terminará por salvarme ¿No es así, Envy?

x-x-x-x

**Gracias por leer. ¿Review?**


End file.
